


Jealousy

by MonsterTesk



Series: Apparel [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;<br/>It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock<br/>The meat it feeds on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a hit and run. In writing this on my lunch break on my phone because I feel like it. I might correct errors when I get home from work maybe. 
> 
> Please expect it to suck major donkey anusses. Anuses? Shit. What am I--  
> Ohmygod.  
>  _Shit_ .

Chris is not what he would consider a jealous man. He's secure in his knowledge that his relationship is solid, steady, and whole. He is Stiles' man and he knows it. 

He wasn't jealous when he found Stiles literally sleeping on top of Scott half naked with an empty bottle of wild turkey next to them on the couch. The two are best friends and sometimes he thinks them maybe a little too close but he knows that there's nothing romantic between them. 

 

When he walked in on Stiles helping Lydia check out possible lumps, he thought two things. One was that seventeen year old Stiles would have a nosebleed if Lydia had asked him to put hands to her bare chest. The second was that he probably would too. 

 

The time he'd caught Stiles modeling underwear for Danny, he'd merely wondered how fast he could get Danny to get the fuck out. The answer to that had been less than a minute, Danny throwing a wink and an, "I told you so," over his shoulder. Chris had barely waited until the door shut before dropping to his knees and putting his mouth all over those atrociously orange briefs that hugged Stiles in a sinful way. (Stiles had dubbed them sextrocious, Chris had agreed while shoving them out of the way.) 

But he can't deny the way his chest tightens and his vision goes a little- the tiniest bit- green at the way Stiles is currently moaning, mouth wide, eyes dilated, as Derek massages his thigh. They're both fully dressed, Stiles' jeans firmly in place, but watching Stiles slump against his seat at the kitchen table, Derek kneeling in front of him like some sort of supplicant while he saps away pain is nearly too much for him. 

He can't do that. 

He simply can't just touch Stiles and take the constant ache of his existence away. It's not possible for his human hands to do what Derek's can. 

And that. 

That, he's jealous of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for sucking. Haha.  
> Ha.  
> Haaaaa.


End file.
